Miss You Yaar
by luvcidduodosti
Summary: Kyunki un kaaton ne hi to hume doosro se zyada mazboot banaya (mushkil based os) (Please read the A/N)


_**Guys I received 37 reviews on MUSHKIL last ch **_  
_**Not 40 but I'm happy that 37 ppl took time to read my story**_

_**Tysm Arzoo, Mishri di, Sangita,Dhara abhi, angel dii,abhii,puja,Rashmi di,adya, Abhi's Ira,akku di,Manu krish,rhia dii,Anam,tanya,Chitra,duoforever,arib,kavi,Shikha di,Zeba Di,eman,bloom,rhia di,Ayushi,Aaira,Pranjal dii,Ls,Zeb Priya,Abhi and all the guests**_

_**Here's the manao part...**_

_**Abhijeet took the newspaper for reading when he saw the headlines as**_  
"DOST NE DIYA SURPRISE, POLICE HUE PARESHAN"

"Ye kaisa ajeeb news hai aage padhta hoo" _**Abhijeet thought and started reading.**_

"Aaj kal ke log bhi na...surprise dena tha Apne dost ko to koi aur bahana banadeta...ye kyu kaha ki main bohot badi musebaat mein hoo...aur iska dost bhi police lekar pohoch Gaya...Kamal hai" _**Abhijeet thought while chuckling.**_

"Waise bachpan mein muje thodi jealousy hoti thi...logon ko apne dost ke liye surprise plan karte dekh...Lekin pata nahi kab daya ne meri woh choti choti surprises aur pranks ki wish puri kardi" _**thought Abhijeet while thinking bout an incident two months ago.**_

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Sister dekhiye aap samaj nahi rahe" _**daya said clearly annoyed.**_

"Sir aap samaj nahi rahe...apke aankho mein chot aayi hai...I can't let you use the phone" _**said the sister firmly and went from there.**_

"Khadoos aurat...huh...kuch to karna padega...kya Karu...idea" _**thought daya happily and pretended to sleep.**_

_**After sometime the sister came and said forwarding the tray to him**_"Sir leejiye lunch karlijiye"

"Ha sister ap jo bolengi main woh karoonga...Lekin pls 10 minute ke liye phn dedijiye..ek bohot zaroori kaam hai which I can't share" _**requested daya.**_

"Ap reason nahi batayenge to main permission nahi de Sakti" _**said sister with her strict voice.**_

"Actually woh muje Apne ek informer se baat karni hai...pls only 10 minutes ka kaam hai" _**daya requested again.**_

"Thik hai...but only 10 minutes" _**said said the sister and handed him his phone from the cupboard and went from there.**_

_**Daya took the phone and instantly opened his WhatsApp and found Abhijeet online so texted.**_

_**Daya**_\- I'm really sorry abhijeet

_**Abhijeet saw the message but didn't reply**_

"iss bande Ko pata hai ki main Kitna irritate hota hoo...koi reply na de to" _**daya thought angrily.**_

_**Daya then typed again**_ "Reply?"

_**This time Abhijeet replied and the chat went something like this**_

**Abhijeet**\- to main sahab ka informer hoon

**Daya**\- tum kab mere informer bane?

**Abhijeet**-nahi wo sahab ne to sister Ko yehi bola tha

**Daya**\- haww Abhijeet tum meri jasoosi karrahe ho...very bad

_**Abhijeet**_\- sahab ke room ke pass wale stairs se hi garden Ko jaa sakte hai...main garden mein aaya hoon...to tab sunliya sahab ki minatein.

**Daya**\- Arey thanda rakh kaleja  
Thoda baraf pe ghis le bheja  
Sorry le ja, maafi de ja humko free

**Abhijeet**\- gaane ke lyrics Google se copy paste karne par ye mat sochna bohot bada teer mar Liya

**Daya**\- maine copy paste nahi kiye...khud type Kiya hai...agar sach Janna chahte ho to aajao room mein...aage tumari marzi

_**Saying so daya went offline**_

"Ye cheating hai gussa muje hona tha...aur gussa ye hogaye...chalo ekbar dekhke aata hoon" _**Abhijeet thought frustatedly**_

_**He went to daya's room and saw daya was was going to leave when he heard**_

"Soya nahi hoon baitho"

_**Abhijeet went and sat on the stool.**_

_**Daya started dreamily**_"I was born in a rich household...but mere parents ka mere janm ke do din Baad hi khoon hojata hai"

_**Abhijeet's heart pinched and he kept his hand on daya's shoulder**_

"Tabse everyone started calling me panauti...mere koi aur relatives shayad nahi the isliye police ne mujhe orphanage mein dediye...muje ye sab waha pata chala" _**daya continued.**_

_**Abhijeet's grip on daya's shoulder got stronger.**_

"Muje kisi family ne adopt bhi nahi Kiya iss reason ke wajah se...halah ki I was a good student and was good in sports...kai saal Baad ek Yash Mila dost...and uske parents bhi mujse bohot pyaar karte the..lekin woh log bhi" _**daya burst out and Abhijeet quickly hugged him.**_

"Yaar tum mere liye bohot special ban Gaye the...maine socha kahin mera badluck tumhe bhi.." _**daya said hugging him back.**_

"Dekh yar life is not a bed of roses but a bed of thorns...bas Bhagwan ne humare hisse mein thode zyada Kaante dediye...lekin unn kaaton ne hii to Hume doosro se zyada mazboot banaya...aur ek baat yaad rakhna tu mera lucky charm hai" _**Abhijeet said in a soft voice.**_

_**After sometime they separated and Abhijeet said in a teary boice**_ "Mere dad police mein the...bohot zyada attached tha unse ..kuch terrorists ne unhe mar diya when I was around 14..."

_**This time daya held his hand tightly.**_

"Uske baad bas mom Ko chodke I stopped talking to everyone normally...main Apne gusse ke aadh mein Dard chupata tha...phir ekdin mom bhi..Lekin pata nahi kyu tumpe kabhi gussa nahi aaya..." _**Abhijeet said and lowered his eyes to hide his tears.**_

"Apna Dard mujse kabhi mat chupana...I'm always there for you" _**daya said in a strong voice with a smile.**_

**_"_**same applies to you too...arey dost hote kisliye hain...apna dukh dard share karne ke liye hi na" _**abhijeet said sweetly.**_

"Waise ek din dinner karwa dena kisi ache restaurant mein...maan jaunga" _**said Abhijeet naughtily.**_

"Haa muje lootne ka acha mauka mil Gaya" _**daya said shaking his head**_.

"And main hoo pakka batsman...mauke pe chauka maar diya" _**Abhijeet said with a smile.**_  
_**Soon the ward echoed with the sweet sound of their laughter.**_

"Ap log itne Zor se kyu has rahe hai...Mr Abhijeet ap Abhi tak pure tarah se thik nahi hue hai...and Mr Daya ap already 15 minutes ke liye apna phone use karchuke hai" _**said the nurse coming into daya's room in her high pitched voice.**_

"Muje yaha boarding school waali feeling aa Rahi hai...bas parhai nahi karna padh Raha...main aaj samaj Raha hoon tum yaha se kyu bhaag jate ho" _**said daya angrily.**_

_**While Abhijeet left from there trying hard to hide his smile**_

_**FLASHBACK OVER**_

_**Abhijeet came out from his dreamland hearing a beep on his phn and saw a text msg from an unknown number in Morse code.**_

_**On translation it read**_ "miss you"

"Daya tuje bhi bohot miss karraha hoo jaldi aaja" _**Abhijeet thought and went to get ready for bureau.**_

_**A/N GUYS **__**I WOULD LOVE IF ALL MY READERS REVIEWED THIS ONE SHOT A AS IT'S MY LAST OS ON FF.**_  
_**EAGERLY AWAITING UR COMMENTS.**_  
_**TAKE CARE AND STAY BLESSED.**_

_**Dhara abhi I used ur song hope you liked it.**_


End file.
